Start of The Next Generation
by AlienGhostWizard14
Summary: Rated M cause I'm paranoid on ratings Prequel for my next Prom night is upon us, but something is always bound to go .. PP happened, but only Valerie, Jack, and Maddie found out Danny's secret


As laughter was heard outside the bathroom door, her classmates dancing and having fun, one girl was in great pain. She had her long black hair let down, with a purple streak down the side. Her purple dress was full of wrinkles and her black gloves were stained with what looked like… vomit. The make-up on her face was smeared by the tears flowing down her face. She was unusually pale at this time, but it made sense since she was puking up… whatever it was. It was like a green goop, just coming up from time to time. Knocking was heard at the door as well as someone yelling, "Sam! Sam!"

How all this started, you ask. Well, it all started earlier that day.

-9:45 a.m.-

As the sun shone into a window, the dark room was lite up to show… a dark room. Everything was either black or purple, from the walls to the clothes. The bed started to rustle, with the covers getting thrown to the floor, and a girl running out of it with a smile the size of Canada. She was still in pajamas, which consisted of a black shirt with a broken heart and purple sweat pants. Her long black hair went all the way to her lower back.

As she was getting up, she heard a call from downstairs. "Sam, honey! Danny and Tucker are here! Come down, please!"

"K, mom!", Sam replied. After Sam changed, she ran down the steps to see her boyfriend and best friend. When she got down, everyone who was eating toasted bagels looked up to see the 18 year old girl. She had her long black hair in a ponytail, with the purple streak hanging loose. She had a purple t-shirt with a black jacket, light purple pants with a loose black belt, her signature combat boots, and a necklace with the ice crystal she got from Danny freshman year.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Danny replied while getting up. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a green circle, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. "Let's go."

-10:25 a.m.-

As the trio talked on the way to Fentonworks, they didn't notice a blue beetle coming right at them, and neither did the driver. Luckily, the mayor happened to look up and save his friends life before they all become ghosts. When Tucker got up, he made sure he was ok. Everything was fine, from the red barrette, the yellow t-shirt over a red long-sleeved shirt, and jeans. But, that didn't mean the driver was the same. They looked inside the car to see…Jazz.

"Oh thank god, I thought someone got hurt" Danny said as a very angry Jazz floated out of the broken car. Let me explain to you why she is a. unharmed and b. floating. It goes back about two years on Jazz's graduation day. She was going for a drive when out of nowhere, a pickup truck drove into her car at the crossway. The crash killed her, but later that day she came back as a ghost, like most dead people. It turns out the man behind the truck was drunk and was sentenced to ten years in prison. The family adjusted rather easily, and Jazz made some new dead friends, but that's for later.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! I JUST GOT IT FIXED FROM LAST TIME!" she yelled.

"Sorry Jazz, we just came home to get ready for tonight. Did you get asked yet?" asked Danny.

"Sorry, and no" she deadpanned. "I might just have to go without her."

"Hey, there's always hope."

"Yeah, whatever" Jazz said as she flew into her room. All the kids could do was stare in disbelief, as the winner of everything just quit.

-12:00 p.m.-

The group was talking about what was happening in 7 hours when one of their phones rang. It was Tucker's. He checked out his caller ID to find it was his girlfriend, Valerie.

Valerie hasn't changed much, personality and appearance wise. Same schedule, same plans, but her colors are inverted. Like, an orange t-shirt with a yellow skirt.

"Hey Val" Tucker said over the line. They couldn't hear anything but a lot of talking was going on. "Uhhh… guys, I'll be right back' Tucker said, leaving the room.

The two others stared at the door for a few minutes, wondering what could have been said. It was broken by Danny's ghost sense. Before deciding if or if not to go ghost, he checked out the window and hoped not to see who was obviously there; Ember McClain. There for Jazz. You see, when Danny saved the world, Ember started to stop attacking for a while. When Danny went to investigate, Ember was keeping back ghost criminals in Walker's jail. When asked she just said "If a dipstick like you can save a planet, then anything's possible. She wasn't heard from for a while until Jazz's death, where the two formed a…special connection. That is correct, Ember was Jazz's girlfriend.

You may not think Jazz was lesbian, but actually, that was the reason she went for the drive that ended her life. At the graduation, she came out of the closet and her parents were kind of stunned, and accidently hurt her feelings. They have never have forgiven themselves. That's when Jazz came back with a ghost girlfriend, they didn't mind, an 'I'm sorry' to the happy couple. And well, Ember, it was always kind of obvious to the ghostly trio, with attention, to clothing.

Even though it's been happening for three years, Danny and Ember still want to re-kill each other. "JAZZ! YOUR GIRLFRIEND"S HERE sadly" muttering the last part to himself.

"K, THANKS DANNY."

At that moment, Tucker came back in the room, with a bigger grin than Sam's herself that morning.

"What happened to you?" asked Sam.

"Nothing much, except I might get lucky tonight." said the techno-geek, leaving a shocked couple in front of him. Before anyone could say anything about that, there was a ring of the doorbell, and a fast swooshing noise in the hallway.

"Hey Jazz" Ember said kissing her ghostly girlfriend.

"Hey" Jazz said, expecting a question to be asked, like if they could go to the dance together. Alas, he just came in. "Of course" Jazz muttered under her breath.

Unbeknownst to her, that is all Ember has been thinking about. She knows Jazz already got a dress, and know she is just waiting to be asked. _Come on, Ember. It's now or never. Think about the good time we'll have. _As she was about to ask, she was caught in the beauty of her girlfriend's undead eyes, making her lose focus on the task at hand.

"Ember. Ember! EMBER!" Jazz yelled trying to regain her lover's attention. This snapped her back.

"Hey, Jazz. You want to go with me to…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was tackled to the ground by the red-headed ghost.

"Yes! Yes!" she replied. They stayed there for a few minutes before Jazz said something she never has said before. "I love you, Ember."

Momentarily stunning the rocker, she again smiled and said, "I love you too." They then went upstairs to get ready.

-7:00 p.m.-

The group arrived in a white limousine, paid by to two men, who helped the four ladies out of the car. An unusual group they are. Sam was wearing the purple dress, with black gloves and high-heeled shoes. Valerie was wearing a yellow dress with an orange belt. She had on yellow pumps. Her headband was in her hair. Jazz had on a Cinderella kind of dress, minus the whit and puff. It was basically light blue with a black belt. Lastly, Ember was wearing a gray dress with her skull boots. All the guys wore was two tuxedos.

When they got in, they were amazed. Different colors of balloons and streamers were all over the place. Food dishes and punch were in the middle, with someone pouring alcohol in it. A rock band was playing rock and roll, and everyone was dancing. A seemingly perfect night.

-Present-

Everything was going great, until the nausea. Sam was just about to drink some of the punch, when she got a feeling of dread wash over her. So she did what came naturally; bathroom. Which brings us back to the beginning. She started looking at the green goop more closely and saw some blood in it. About 50% was in the goop. That's when it hit her. The green goop was ectoplasm. Which means…"SAM!" She was brought back to the real world, with the tears flowing twice as much. She ran out of the bathroom and outside, with Danny close behind. He was finally able to catch up, but Sam still struggled to be free.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"No, what's going on. I know you; you don't do something like this unless you are really upset. So, what happened in that bathroom?"

Sam's harsh, sad eyes became dull. In on quiet and fluid motion she said a simple sentence, but it felt like another ghost portal being turned on. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'M PREGNANT, OK! YOU NOW PROBABLY WANT TO FLY AWAY AND NEVER HAVE TO SEE ME AGAIN!" Danny didn't reply; all he did was smile, tears in his eyes. "DO YOU FIND THIS AMUSING!" Still no response. All he did was step back a knelt down. Sam's sad tears soon stopped abruptly.

"Sam Manson, will you marry me?" Sam started to cry again, but filled with tears of joy.

"Yes." She said, putting the ring on and hugging her now fiancée.


End file.
